


Summer in Milan

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Fashion Design, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, CEO Victor Nikiforov, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Katsuki Yuuri, Fashion Designer Victor Nikiforov, First Meetings, Flirting, Frottage, Grinding, Intersex Omegas, Is there a name for that?, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, Teasing, Yuuri designs lingerie for Victor's company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki recieved an acceptance letter from Parsons School of Design not long ago. From there, he set out to apply for summer internships, and could not believe his luck when an email from "Anatolyevich-Nikiforov Milan" came in. He's studied their garments for years upon years, from design to construction, Yuuri had studied it all. And now he was going to be working for them. With newfound determination to focus hard on fashion design, Yuuri picked up his life and headed for Milan to start his internship.As soon as he sets eyes on the CEO however, it seemed as though something had shifted. Perhaps he couldn't keep his focus solely on fashion design after all.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 295





	Summer in Milan

**Author's Note:**

> GOD OKAY SO--  
> I decided I wanted to live out my pipe dreams in the form of fanfiction. God, fashion and designing garments is something I'm so passionate about-- I don't even know why I'm a criminologist instead LOL. So I decided to write all about my pipe dream of designing haute couture fashion, lingerie, and historical inspired garments all in the form of fanfic, hahaha... as usual if you do see any mistakes, feel free to let me know!
> 
> Check out the end notes for more info on this fic!

  
Art by [Me!](https://twitter.com/MiraiMagical) (Twitter)

Yuuri had received his acceptance letter to Parsons School of Design just about a month ago. It felt like a dream come true, the dreams he always thought would remain just that--   
_  
dreams--   
_  
were coming true. Honestly, Yuuri didn’t know how life could get any better…

Until he received an email from  _ Anatolyevich-Nikiforov Milan.  _

He had applied for an internship there as soon as his letter from Parsons came in. To be quite honest, he hadn’t expected to get the internship. After all, he had no professional training or qualifications in fashion design, and the only experience he had was in the form of costume commissions. 

So one could imagine Yuuri’s shock when he received an email from  _ Anatolyevich-Nikiforov Milan  _ telling him that they were impressed with his portfolio, and his internship would start on May fifteenth, and finish on October first. Yuuri was ecstatic. 

He had spent many, many years studying their garments, going every weekend into one of their chain stores to study the stitching, the fabrics, the construction details…  _ everything.  _ He’d drawn so much inspiration from their garments and now, he was going to be working for them. Yuuri could hardly believe it. 

“Have you got everything packed?” Hiroko asked as she came into Yuuri’s room. 

“Mostly.” Yuuri said with a soft smile. “It’s mainly clothes I have to pack now.” 

“You’ll be safe, won't you?” She asked, kneeling down to where her son was sat, packing his suitcase. 

“Of course.” Yuuri flashed her a reassuring smile as she pulled him into a hug. 

“Five months is a longtime,” she sighed quietly, “you’ll phone often, won’t you?” Yuuri nodded. 

“As often as I can.” Hiroko sighed again. 

“My little boy is all grown up.” She pulled back, cupping Yuuri’s face in her hands. “Look at him, chasing his dreams.” Hiroko softly chuckled, gazing longingly at her son. “We’re going to miss you.” 

“It’s only five months.” Yuuri reminded lightheartedly, though his heart stung at the thought of leaving his family behind for so long. 

“But as soon as you come back you’ll be off to New York.” Hiroko sighed again. Everything just felt so surreal, like life was moving too fast. Part of Yuuri wasn’t ready to leave Hasetsu. But the rest of him was ready for something bigger, something better. He was ready to get out into the world, no matter how heartbreaking it would seem to be. “And then after you graduate you’ll be all over the world finding work or building a brand or…” Hiroko sniffled. “You’re all grown up.” Yuuri let out a breathy laugh.

“Of course I am.” He chuckled. 

“Eighteen years has gone so fast.” She proudly smiled. “Work hard, learn lots. I know you can do it.” 

“Thanks, mom.” Hiroko pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, then stood back up. 

“I’ll leave you to it. When you’re done, come downstairs. It’s one of the last times you’ll get to have katsudon.” Yuuri nodded, watching as Hiroko left his bedroom. 

Things were changing, and things were changing fast. 

———————————————————————

It was an emotional parting when Yuuri’s parents dropped him off at the airport just three weeks later. 

“I’ll phone when I arrive.” Promised Yuuri as his parents pulled him into a hug. 

“Don’t forget to eat well and sleep well. Let us know if you’re struggling or you need money.” Toshiya smiled proudly.

“I’ll be fine.” 

“Don’t forget to phone us regularly so we know you’re okay.”

“Yes, dad.” Yuuri chuckled, arms wrapped around his parents for the last time before Toshiya pulled away. 

“Go on, you should go. Your flight begins boarding in an hour.” Toshiya sighed sadly. 

“I love you mom, dad.” 

“We love you too.” And with that, Yuuri grabbed both of his suitcases and went to the check in desk. Already, he felt lonely going away for so long. He had never been to Italy before, in fact, he’d never even left Japan, and suddenly he was about to board a flight to go halfway across the world. Once he’d checked in his luggage, he turned around to see his parents waiting for him to turn out of sight. And with another wave and a smile, Yuuri did just that. He turned out of sight to head for security. 

***

The aircraft was virtually silent, the lights dimmed, and many of the passengers asleep. Yuuri was so excited to start something new. Start something new with a brand he’d looked up to for so long, too. Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder what he would learn, how his skill set would improve, how his eye for design would develop. So much of the apparel from  _ Anatolyevich-Nikiforov Milan  _ was actually hand designed by the CEO himself - Victor Nikiforov. Everything he designed was impeccable. Unique. Luxury. And now, Yuuri was going to be working for him. Everything just felt like a dream. But here he was, on the flight to Milan for a once in a lifetime experience. 

***

When Yuuri arrived in Milan, a taxi was already waiting for him to take him to his accommodation, kindly provided by the company. It took a half hour drive to arrive at the apartment block he was living in, and by the time he arrived, he was absolutely shattered. As soon as he had showered and made his bed, Yuuri was out like a light. 

———————————————————————

It was just another day at the  _ Anatolyevich-Nikiforov Milan  _ head office. Except today, Victor was expecting a new intern. In fact, said intern should be arriving any minute now. 

“Boss, the new intern has arrived.” Victor nodded. 

Every year,  _ Anatolyevich-Nikiforov Milan  _ took on a new summer intern, one exceptionally outstanding fashion design student chosen out of a sea of thousands of applicants. One with an impressive portfolio, one with impeccable tailoring knowledge, one with an immaculate eye for design. 

This year, they were expecting one Yuuri Katsuki to join their team for the summer, having just been accepted into Parsons School of Design in New York, Yuuri was looking to gain some real life experience. Considering he’d gained a place at arguably the most famous school for fashion design, Victor hoped that Yuuri Katsuki would be able to add to their team’s skill set, or maybe he’d even be offered a full ride sponsorship to Parsons in return for coming back to be a full time employee. In fact, one thing stood out about Yuuri’s portfolio in particular - he made lingerie as well as menswear and womenswear, something Victor had not yet delved into with his company. And if the construction photos were anything to go by, they were incredibly well tailored too.

“Bring him in.” Victor’s assistant, Kelly, left the office to pick Yuuri up from the main desk of the office. Victor opened Yuuri’s file while he waited. The program he was due to start in September covered everything from historical fashion, to men’s tailoring and everything in between. His portfolio pieces were impressive too - carefully crafted pieces complete with hand sewn details, and some pieces even featured historically accurate hand finishing. Yuuri, judging from his portfolio, seemed to be the full package. 

“Sir,” Kelly returned, Yuuri by her side and--  _ oh.  _ Victor’s breath was snatched as soon as he laid eyes on the young man; hair neatly tamed, blue frames on his face, soft, hazel eyes… he was  _ gorgeous,  _ simply put. He donned smart pants and a white blouse, the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of lace up converses. He seemed to be exactly what Victor was looking for. “Yuuri Katsuki is here.” Victor nodded. 

“Thank you, Kelly.” Smiled Victor. “I’ll let you know if we need anything.” With that, Kelly left the office, closing the door behind her. Victor stood up from his chair and came around the desk, perching on the edge of the mahogany wood. “So, Yuuri Katsuki?” Yuuri nodded. 

“Yes, Sir.” Yuuri shakily responded. As soon as he’d locked eyes with the CEO, he was immediately enchanted by the handsome man. Piercing blue eyes gazed contemplatively, holding Yuuri’s attention as the air began to thicken with tension around them.

“You can sit down, if you want.” Victor gestured to one of the armchairs by the window. Yuuri sat down. “Do you want to tell me a bit about yourself and how you got into fashion design, then?” Asked Victor. “I know you likely spoke about this in your interview but…” Victor shrugged, “I’d like to get to know you a bit better.” Yuuri gaped like a fish out of the water. He was really here, sat opposite  _ Victor Nikiforov,  _ the fashion designer and CEO he’d aspired to be like for so, so many years. He was really there, right in front of him. Yuuri couldn’t believe his eyes as he gazed up at the handsome man, platinum locks framing his face, cerulean eyes holding his attention. 

“Yuuri?” Victor called again, after Yuuri hadn’t spoken. He was just… staring, hazel eyes, bright with excitement and a hint of nerves staring back at Victor and  _ oh,  _ he looked beautiful. Victor couldn’t describe it. The new intern was stunning in every way, and they’d only met two minutes ago. Victor was already completely captivated by the young omega. 

“O-oh! Sorry…” Yuuri made haste to apologise. “Well… I come from a small village in Japan. I got into sewing before design-- I taught myself how to draft patterns and drape fabric, I taught myself how to sew by machine and by hand. Being self taught gave me a lot of freedom with what techniques I learnt.” Yuuri started. “So a lot of sewing techniques I use even for modern garments are more historical techniques. Felling seams, thread marking, basting lining and fashion fabrics together… umm…” Yuuri swallowed a lump in his throat. 

Now I make more original garments. And… and womenswear in particular a lot of my inspiration is drawn from historical fashion templates and extant garments.” Victor so far was impressed, though. He had never had an intern who was familiar with both modern and historical sewing. Yuuri looked up at him, catching those piercing blue eyes as he let out a shaky breath. His hands fidgeted as he kept eye contact with the man in front of him, holding his attention. God, he still couldn’t believe he was here in front of Victor. He sucked in a deep breath, clearing his cloudy mind, and released it slowly.

“Wow.” Victor stared dumbly. “I’ve never had an intern with a repertoire or a portfolio quite like yours, even those who have had professional training.” A soft blush rose to the apples of Yuuri’s cheeks, and a timid smile spreads across his face at Victor’s compliment.  _ Cute,  _ Victor thought with a soft smile as he watched the pink colour bloom across his cheeks. 

“T-thank you! I umm… I used to take costume and garment commissions which is how I made money to study abroad… of course, it doesn’t compare to professional training but I still hope I can be of some use…” Yuuri smiled shyly. Victor smiled. 

“Yuuri?”

“Yes, Sir?” 

“What do you hope to bring to my company?” Victor, now seemingly more intrigued, pushed off the desk and sat in the armchair opposite Yuuri, leaning almost… a little bit too close, to the point where Yuuri could smell his cologne, just about masking his scent of citrus and cinnamon. The citrus caught his nose first, however, and as soon as that scent filled his nostrils, a shiver immediately coursed down Yuuri’s spine, the warmth between his legs tingling. 

Yuuri was taken aback for a split second by the question because honestly, he didn’t think he could bring much more than the company already had. With a trembling breath, he spoke.

“I-- I want to bring a fresh eye for design and direct designers to other places for inspiration… encourage the use of historical sewing techniques for the  _ haute couture  _ pieces.” Yuuri said with a little more certainty, a smidget more confidence.

“And what about for yourself?” Victor asked, already fascinated by the new intern. Yuuri gazed at him with big, hazel eyes glazed over in contemplation. The more Victor stared, however, the more he could  _ feel  _ Yuuri’s burning gaze, the more he could  _ hear  _ the cogs in Yuuri’s head turn. If only Victor knew what he was thinking. 

Yuuri had to think for a moment and organise his thoughts. God, there was so much he wanted-- the director included. Victor’s voice was soft, calming, and when he looked at Yuuri with those bright eyes… oh, Yuuri wanted Victor to notice him. And notice him for more than just his artistic talent _.  _ He couldn’t help but imagine how his hands would feel around his waist, trailing up his thighs…

Oh no… 

Yuuri’s cunt gave a soft pulse at Yuuri’s lewd thoughts, a teasing smile threatening to break out onto his face. How did thoughts about his place in the fashion industry even morph into thoughts of Victor? It must have been the alpha’s scent, for Yuuri had never smelt anything so fragrant, or anything that oozed of  _ alpha  _ in the same way Victor’s scent did. And oh, did it send warm heat blossoming between his thighs. 

Yuuri’s breath quickened when he noticed the subtle changes in Vitor’s facial expression - the way his eyes widened for a brief second, the way his nose crinkled a little, the way he leaned forward ever so slightly. Yuuri gasped. Oh god, Victor could smell him. He could smell Yuuri leaking between his thighs. Yuuri rubbed his thighs together in a futile attempt to relieve some of the aching warmth and stop himself from leaking  _ all over Victor’s armchair.  _

Much to Victor’s surprise, a sweet scent suddenly began to permeate the air and suddenly, he knew exactly what Yuuri was thinking about--  _ him.  _ Victor held his breath. He knew the instant the intern stepped into the office that Yuuri was going to be extraordinary, he just didn’t know how, and now, he was even more curious to find out. 

“Yuuri?” He called again. Yuuri’s head jerked up, almost as if he were spooked by Victor’s sudden calling. “What do you want to gain from being here?”  _ Besides me, of course…  _

“I want to know all there is about design and fashion. And… I want that knowledge to guide me through fashion school so I can make a place for myself in the fashion industry.” Victor smiled, proud yet complacent.

“I have one last question question though,” Yuuri blinked, brows raised with query, “the lingerie in your portfolio.” Yuuri stiffly nodded. “It’s something we as a company have never put out.” Victor said. “Would you be comfortable working with the design team on that?” Yuuri’s heart stammered.  _ Designing lingerie… for Victor…  _ The very thought sent his heart wild, cherry red blush spreading across his cheeks and right up to his ears. The heat between his thighs continued to throb as he squeezed his hands into fists on his lap, trying desperately to think with a clear mind. 

Victor anticipated a response as the image of Yuuri modelling said lingerie for Victor invaded his mind, hidden behind his stoic front. Yuuri would look gorgeous - long, milky legs framed by only panties designed by himself, an adorable bralette to match… Victor could imagine it all and he had to hold his breath, willing himself not to grow hard just yet.  _ Oh god,  _ that was such an enticing thought, so lewd and so wildly inappropriate. But Victor couldn’t help it. Something had clicked between them as soon as he stepped into the CEO’s office and they had both felt it.

“Y-yes!” Yuuri blurted, daring to look up at Victor. “I can do that…” Victor gave somewhat of a smug smirk.

“Good. That’s where you’ll be starting.” Yuuri nodded nervously.

“I look forward to working with you, Yuuri.” Victor stood up. 

“I look forward to working with you too, Sir.” Yuuri huffed as he stood up. Feeling strangely empowered, Victor leaned into his ear. 

“Save that name for another time.” Yuuri preened and quite literally melted against Victor. Victor found great pride in the tint of pink that burst all over his cheeks. Then, that sweet smell was back, and stronger than before. It smelt like honey and berries, and judging by the minute tremors in Yuuri’s thighs, Victor could have a good guess at where the smell was coming from, too. “Any further questions, Yuuri?” Yuuri’s heart pounded in his chest, blood throbbing in his ears as he let out a shaky breath. His whole body trembled with nerves of excitement as Victor leaned in close and  _ oh,  _ that citrusy smell was back again, filling Yuuri’s nostrils with an overpowering aura of  _ alpha.  _ Yuuri squeaked.

“If you have no further questions, you’ll be working on the fourth floor for now.” Victor informed as his thumb rubbed soft circles on Yuuri’s hip. “When you get there, my colleague will introduce you to your position and you’ll see me again at the end of the day.” Yuuri nodded. He couldn’t help but think that seeing Victor again at the end of the day could mean-- oh man, Yuuri was utterly fucked. “Before you leave though, I suggest you go to the bathroom. Down the corridor, turn right.” With that, Victor pulled away. “Good luck, Yuuri.”

As soon as Yuuri left the office, Victor locked the door and slinked back into his desk chair, suit pants straining a little, cock half hard beneath his slacks. Fuck. Yuuri was simply beautiful. Victor could already imagine how milky and smooth Yuuri’s thighs would feel beneath his palm, how soft his waist would be and _oh,_ how Victor wanted to take his time and explore. 

He could smell Yuuri’s sweet scent the closer he stood, he could practically hear his heart pound as they stood almost chest to chest. Victor, evidently, was no better. He could feel his heart thrumming in his ears with the tension between them, struggling to keep calm as he maintained that captivating front. No one has ever had this kind of effect on Victor before. 

Victor cursed under his breath, willing for the growing erection to go down. He let out a slow, strained breath through his nose, forehead rested on his fist as he tried to pull his thoughts away from the new intern. Victor had no idea how he was going to survive the summer. 

———————————————————————

Yuuri did, indeed, have to go to the bathroom to calm down. He let out a shaky sigh, pussy still twitching between his thighs as he looked up at the mirror. Sweat dripped down his forehead--  _ god,  _ was it really that hot in there?-- and his cheeks were still a deep beet red. The tension he felt between him and Victor… He could feel the way Victor’s gaze burned into him, in fact, he could still feel the scorching touch of Victor’s hand on his hip. Victor definitely felt the same sexual tension. 

Yuuri splashed his face with water, willing his arousal to simmer down, lest he soak his pants through with slick. He felt absolutely filthy, having such lascivious thoughts about his boss, but the way Victor stared at him with those bright, sharp eyes, the way his platinum locks fell, framing his sharp face, Yuuri was hopelessly spellbound. 

After calming himself down, Yuuri scurried to the fourth floor, hoping that being put to work would help him keep his sanity. 

But… it did not. It was only when he arrived on the fourth floor that he remembered. Victor had put him to work on the new lingerie line. Oh, this internship was going to be absolute  _ torture.  _

“Yuuri Katsuki?” Yuuri looked up and nodded. “I’m Mila. I’ll be your team leader. Nice to meet you.” The young woman with short red hair held out her hand for Yuuri to shake. 

“N-nice to meet you.” 

“The job is fairly straightforward,” she said, leading him to his desk, “basically, you’re going to design lingerie. That’s literally it. At least, until the Director decides otherwise. He wants at least six by the end of the day, fully annotated. If you can do more than six, great.” Yuuri nodded, for the thought of Victor seeing his designs, approving them, praising him sent the creative juices  _ (and other juices)  _ flowing.

“Here is your desk. The Director doesn’t have a specification, other than the word  _ dainty,  _ so make of that what you will. The deadline for all of the designs is on Monday, so you have a week before Victor chooses ten for the lineup. If you need me, gimme a shout. Lunch is at one. Oh, and I’m sure he said, but the Director wants to see you at the end of every day and the beginning too.” 

“Y-yeah, he mentioned.” Murmured Yuuri as he sat down. “Thank you, Mila.”

“No problem. I’ll leave you to it. Your login and password is on the post-it note.” Yuuri glanced down at the keyboard to see a post-it note, indeed, with a login and password on it. So, with a heavy sigh, Yuuri got to work. 

But for the life of him Yuuri could not get himself to focus. It had been almost an hour since he’d sat down and all he could think of was the incredibly handsome CEO on the floor above and honestly-- it was driving Yuuri crazy. He did not expect to step into the CEO’s office that morning and immediately find himself completely enticed. Yuuri instantly felt something click when he walked into that office. 

***

Victor, on the floor above, was no better. Ever since the omega had left his office, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. God, what was it about the new intern that had Victor so… enraptured? Was it his soft expression? The blue glasses? The slicked back hair? God, Victor didn’t know. All he knew was that in all thirty two years of his life, he had never experienced such a sudden attraction to anyone as he did to Yuuri this morning.

Victor was honestly stunned by the young omega’s beauty. He was enticing in every way, whether he realised it or not. Victor wanted him, and for some reason, he got the impression that Yuuri wanted him too. Victor sucked in a shaky breath, massaging his forehead in an attempt to clear his head and actually get some work done. The phone rang, startling him, and with an exasperated huff, Victor pressed a button on his table.

“Go ahead, Kelly.” He heavily sighed. 

_ “Just a reminder that the sign off date for the spring collection is coming up. The summer line has already been shipped to retailers and they’re just waiting for the okay to put them out.”  _ She said as Victor let out another heavy sigh, eyeing the stack of papers on his desk, the ones Kelly was talking about.

“Alright. I’ll get them done as soon as possible.” He murmured. 

_ “Thank you.” _

Victor glowered at the stack of papers again and pulled them forwards. All he had to do was sign his name many times over. It couldn’t be that difficult, right?

———————————————————————

It was a miracle that Yuuri managed to make the six design quota by the end of the day. He struggled a lot, what with the ridiculously gorgeous distraction known as  _ Victor Anatolyevich Nikiforov.  _

“Oh, Yuuri,” Mila called on her way out of the design room. 

“Yes?”

“Are you going up to see Victor now?” Stiffly, Yuuri nodded. “Right, I’ll let him know you’re coming up.” 

***

Victor had just finished signing the last of the papers for Kelly to collect tomorrow when a notification came in. Curiously, Victor opened it to see an email from Yuuri with his lingerie designs. His heart thumbed as shaky hands clicked on the file to open it. Victor had to suck in a deep breath when they all loaded. Yuuri truly had an immaculate eye for design. There were deep navy colours, burgundies, pastels, all embellished with beads and crystals… they were like nothing Victor had ever seen before. And He could just  _ see  _ Yuuri modelling the prototypes for him and  _ only  _ him, the way the lace would hug his body in all the right places, the beads highlighting the delicate features of the lace… oh, Yuuri would look  _ ravishing.  _

Victor was pulled from his thoughts when the phone suddenly rang. With an irritated sigh, Victor pressed the button on the office phone to answer the call. “What is it, Mila?” Victor asked, brow creased and jaw clenched tight.

_ “Yuuri’s coming up now.”  _ Victor’s heart skipped a beat, breath hitching as he swallowed a lump in his throat. 

“Alright, thanks.” Victor murmured before hanging up. He held his breath in anticipation, eyes fixed on the office door, waiting for a knock. In fact, he found himself waiting so hard that when the door was finally knocked on, it almost startled him. “Come in.” 

Timidly, Yuuri pushed open the door and went into the office, closing it behind him. The air was thick with that same tension it had this morning, tension that could be cut with scissors as they gazed at each other. Yuuri nervously swallowed. “Y-you wanted to see me again?” Victor smiled and nodded, pushing his chair away from his desk, gesturing for Yuuri to come over. Quivering legs took him to behind Victor’s desk, where he stood in front of Victor.

“How was your first day?” He asked, and that stare, that lustful, adoring gaze had Yuuri’s legs as wobbly as jelly.

“It was g-good…” Yuuri swallowed a lump in his throat as he let out a shaky breath. “I umm… the designs… I sent them over. I hope they’re okay, I just had a bit of trouble finding inspiration and I was distracted by--”  _ by you,  _ Yuuri almost let slip as his mouth snapped shut. Victor quirked a brow, eyes burning holes into Yuuri as he stared.

“What were you distracted by?” Asked Victor as he gently wrapped his hands around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him closer, and then, around the backs of Yuuri’s thighs to tug him into his lap. 

“Agh--!” Yuuri whimpered shyly as heat blossomed across his cheeks, hands coming to cover his blush. Yuuri let out a trembling gasp as Victor pulled them chest to chest, legs shaking like a baby lamb as he straddled one of Victor’s thighs. Yuuri could smell Victor’s citrus scent, now more prominent since his cologne had worn off. 

“Sometimes, you’ll find it the most inspiring to imagine clothes on yourself when you design them.” Yuuri let out a nervous breath at Victor’s insinuation, and that image of himself, modelling lingerie for Victor returned.

“S-Sir… this…” Victor let out a breathy laugh as he glanced up at Yuuri.

“Didn’t I tell you to save that name for another time?” He shot Yuuri a flirty wink. Yuuri could feel that tingling heat between his thighs return as his cunt twitched beneath his pants, juice beginning to dribble. 

“T-then… if I may ask…” Yuuri began.

“Hmm?” 

“Is… is now one of those times?” Yuuri’s words came out in a breathy whisper as Victor leaned in impossibly closer, to the point where they were pressed chest to chest. Yuuri let out a soft mewl as his clothed cunt rubbed against Victor’s thigh as he was pulled closer. 

“That’s up to you.” Said Victor, voice low and deep as his hands began to roam around Yuuri’s waist. “I noticed this morning when you came in…” Victor began as his hands trailed to Yuuri’s plump ass, “I could smell you.” Yuuri stiffened. “Something about me affected you, didn’t it?” Yuuri preened, spine shivering as he bit his lip, pussy flooding again as slick threatened to soak through his pants. His hips began to move on their own accord, grinding down on Victor’s thigh, the friction sending a wave of relief over him. 

Victor held is hips down tighter, encouraging him to move on his thigh. The layers of fabric hindered the friction to Yuuri’s plush peach, pulling a frustrated whine from the omega as he wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck. Victor was hard beneath his pants as soon as he’d pulled Yuuri into his lap. Seeing him up close like this, being able to smell him and admire the wonderful omega in his lap was incredibly pleasing to his inner alpha. 

Yuuri tried to hold back soft moans as Victor began to guide him, his thigh lifting slightly to give Yuuri more space. Slick dribbled from his clothed cunt, already wet and ruddy beneath his clothes as he ground down on Victor’s thigh as Victor’s lips found his jaw and began to press soft, sweet kisses. He preened in Victor’s lap, head going cloudy with lust as he softened into Victor’s embrace, flopping forwards to rest his forehead on Victor’s shoulder as his body went pliant. 

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Chuckled Victor in his ear, voice a mere whisper that trickled with charisma, sending a full body shudder down Yuuri’s spine. Yuuri moaned out loud, the mewl muffled by Victor’s shoulder as juice threatened to soak through his clothes and stain Victor’s pants. 

“S-sir…!” Yuuri squeaked as Victor’s hands cupped his ass and pulled him closer, adjusting them so Yuuri straddled his hips fully. “I-- ahh…” Yuuri preened, cunt now grinding against Victor’s clothed erection.  _ Oh god,  _ thought Yuuri as he bit his lip,  _ he’s so hard… _ Victor hissed, arms tightening around Yuuri’s waist as he began to roll his hips, hardness rubbing against Yuuri’s crotch. 

“Oh… Yuuri…” Victor moaned out loud as he imagined just how wet Yuuri was beneath his clothes, the image of Yuuri’s pussy spread open for him, pink and plump causing his cock to give another violent twitch. Yuuri let out soft, breathy moans, muffled by Victor’s shoulder as Victor’s hips rutted against Yuuri’s covered core. 

He could already picture Yuuri spread out on his desk, plush peach bared for Victor to enjoy in any way he pleased. Yuuri was far more beautiful than Victor could have anticipated, looking so debauched as he keened in Victor’s lap. His hands tightened around his waist, thumbs rubbing soft circles into the dips of his hip bones as he murmured sweet nothings of  _ “that’s it, Yuuri… go on… yeah… good boy…”.  _ Yuuri shuddered with every soft whisper to his ear, Victor’s lips brushing the shell with soft kisses as they rutted together. 

“V-Vic--” Yuuri hiccupped as Victor’s hands slid up his shirt, fingertips tracing the bumps of his spine. “Hnngg-- ahh…!” Breathy whimpers tore from Yuuri’s throat as he bit his lip, cunt convulsing as Victor pushed their hips together. He could feel Victor’s cock, hard and hot between is thighs as Victor let out a strained groan, the sound rumbling in Yuuri’s ear. 

“Gosh… you’re so pretty…” Praised Victor as member pulsed with every grind of Yuuri’s crotch. “Beautiful…” Yuuri let out a pleasured cry as praise continued to fall from Victor’s kissable lips, hips gyrating harder against his clothed cock, inching the alpha closer and closer to orgasm. “Are you close?” Yuuri timidly nodded as Victor sweetly smiled. “Come for me?” 

The way his voice dripped, sultry and smooth with liquid sex was exactly what tipped Yuuri over the edge. A blissful cry pulled from Yuuri’s throat as his hips stuttered, thighs sporadically clenching around Victor’s as he writhed in his lap, body tense as his nerves tingled with orgasm. “Fuck--” Victor gasped sharply as Yuuri’s hips jerked against him, and it was the last bit of friction Victor needed. He bit his lip, holding back a lewd moan as he came in the confines of his pants, come flooding his crotch with a warm, wet heat. 

Yuuri was shaky in his lap, gasping for air as his chest heaved, spine still trembling as his orgasm washed over him. Victor let out a quivering breath of satisfaction as his hands ran comfortingly up and down Yuuri’s back as he fell against Victor’s chest, arms wrapped around Victor’s body as his forehead rested on his shoulder.

“Yuuri…” Victor’s voice was practically dripping with liquid sex as he rolled his r’s in such a way that made Yuuri’s whole body shudder with arousal. “You didn’t answer me.” He said, grasping Yuuri’s hips harder. “I want to know you’re okay with this.” Yuuri couldn’t stop his heart from pounding. It was so loud in his ears as he came down from his high that he almost couldn’t hear Victor speak. Yuuri was very much okay with this. Almost a little bit too okay. God, how had he ended up like this? He had just gotten off on his boss’s leg and came-- 

Humiliation burned from his chest and up his neck and face like wildfire. Head now much clearer, Yuuri suddenly realised what had just happened. He stared at Victor in horror at what he’d just done, mouth agape as he struggled to speak. Before he could second guess himself, Yuuri scrambled off of Victor’s lap.

“I-I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have done that to you, it shouldn’t have happened at all-- please forgive me and forget that ever happened.” Yuuri stammered, limbs trembling anxiously as his heart pounded up his throat.

“Yuuri--” But before Victor could even process the sudden change in demeanour and before he could even stop him, Yuuri had scurried out of the door. 

_ But Yuuri, I enjoyed it. _


End file.
